


Gothic romance

by FlowersAndLace



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy soon coming Valentine´s day! Enjolras is still asexual and Herbert is... well, still a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gothic romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wenn Liebe In Mir Ist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16754) by laroseanglaise. 



Herbert was very happy.

Reason for this happiness was a young French man, blonde and handsome, with red and golden vest over his white shirt. A tie as black as his trousers was tied loosely around his neck and his sleeves were rolled up. His name was Enjolras and he was _splendid_.

Apparently this young French man had ended to Transylvania  because of aftermath in some  June rebellion. Herbert spoke some French and had found out this much. It didn´t really matter to him, because Enjolras was now safe in their magnificent castle.

They had _eternity_ to be together.

 


End file.
